Catheters are often placed in patients for various reasons. Significant resources may be required to stem fluid flow (e.g., ongoing oozing/leaking of fluids, such as blood) around recently placed catheters, such as drainage catheters and vascular catheters. Upon catheter insertion, gauze is often placed directly on the catheter exit site and then manually compressed to stem bleeding. Unfortunately, manual compression often requires relatively long hold times, significant amounts of gauze, blood transfusions and infusions, and frequent gauze replacement. Additionally, it is difficult to manually apply consistent pressure suitable for promoting clotting without causing significant pain or discomfort.
When manual compression is not suitable for achieving clotting, invasive purse-string sutures are often used to close wounds. To place a purse-string suture, tissue surrounding the catheter exit site is prepped and draped sterilely. A needle and a needle driver are used to thread a continuous stitch repeatedly through the patient's skin until the stitch surrounds the catheter. Two ends of the stitch are pulled together to draw the patient's skin towards the catheter, and the ends can be tied together. After sufficient time has passed to allow clotting, the purse-string stitch can be cut using sterile scissors and removed from the patient. Unfortunately, purse-string procedures are time-consuming and performed by physicians or other highly trained practitioners (e.g., physician assistants). Additionally, purse-string sutures may be unsuitable for areas with cellulites, infection (e.g., bacterial infection), and/or bacteremia and also unsuitable for patients with diseases affecting circulation, such as peripheral vascular disease, diabetes, or other diseases that result in poor blood flow to the skin.